1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pattern and buttonhole control systems for a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pattern and buttonhole control systems in a sewing machine generally include needle positioning mechanism capable of discriminating between pattern and buttonhole control signals, and of transmitting either through common mechanism to a movable needle bar. The present invention is directed to needle positioning mechanism as described in association with locking mechanism which is selectively operable to positively condition the needle positioning mechanism to transmit either pattern or buttonhole control signals, and thereby prevent the transmission of improper signals to a needle bar.